vente par telephone
by oOKuro tenshiOo
Summary: plusieurs coup de telephone, une voix envoutante...comme quoi ca peu avoir du bon la vente par telephone


Disclamer : sont pas a moi…pas justeuh !

C'est fou ce qu'il peut passer dans la tête d'une fille de 18ans quand elle entend le père de sa moitié râler parce qu'on a voulu lui vendre une cuisine ou quelque chose dans le genre par téléphone…

**OoooOoooO**

Vente par téléphone

Quoi que puisse en dire ses collègues, Heero Yui n'est pas matinal. Il se lève tôt par nécessité, et les quelques jours où il peut dormir le matin, il n'est pas bon de le réveiller.

**Samedi 19 août 2006**

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans le salon d'Heero Yui. Une main passa péniblement par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé et chercha de façon hésitante l'appareil. A force de tâtonnements, la main finit par trouver la source du vacarme qui l'avait tiré d'un sommeil plus que mérité. Une tête hirsute émergea du canapé afin de répondre.

- Hn ?

- Bonjour Monsieur. Je fais parti de la compagnie « cuisines en folie » qui vous propose une offre spéciale sur ses cuisines.

- …

- Cuisines aménagées, modernes ou rustiques, « cuisines en folie » vous propose tout ce qui serai susceptible de vous plaire.

- …

- Alors, qu'en dites vous !

- Pas besoin.

Sur ces mots, le brun à la migraine plus que carabinée appuya sur le bouton qui coupa le sifflet au vendeur importun qui, soit dites passant, avait une voix fort charmante. Il s'affala de nouveau sur le sofa où il s'était laissé tomber la veille, n'ayant pas le courage de se traîner jusqu'à son lit. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer la douleur, mais à peine les avaient-ils fermés, que de nouveau la sonnerie vint lui vriller le peu de neurones qui n'étaient pas anesthésiés par l'alcool que le japonais avait ingurgité au cours de la nuit. Avant de répondre, il inspira profondément.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me vendre cette fois !

- Moi aussi je suis content de t'entendre Heero.

- Tro ! kestuveu !

- Pizza ce midi ?

- Hn.

- Ok.

Une heure plus tard, Trowa Barton, ami de Heero Yui depuis le jardin d'enfance, sortit un trousseau de clés et pénétra dans l'appartement du japonais. En effet, Trowa avait les clés de chez Heero car, quelques mois plus tôt il vivait encore sous le même toit que le brun. Il avait emménagé depuis peu avec un riche homme d'affaires d'origine arabe, du nom de Quatre Raberba Winner. Lorsque ce dernier était en voyage d'affaires comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui, les deux hommes en profitaient pour se voir. Pas qu'ils ne se voiyaient pas quand le blond était présent, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Le français traversa le couloir et entra dans le salon où il découvrit son ami allongé sur le canapé, le téléphone encore à la main. Il déposa les boites de pizza qui lui encombraient les bras sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il prépara une poche de glace, un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine. Il ramena le tout dans le salon et posa la glace sur le front de Heero qui entrouvrit les yeux au contact du froid. Reconnaissant Trowa, il se redressa, tout en gardant la poche glacée sur son front et s'assit face à son compère qui, lui, s'était installé à même le sol. Voyant le brun grimacer, Trowa lui tendit le verre d'eau et le cachet. Heero lui adressa alors un regard plein de gratitude. Une fois le tout avaler, le français fixa son ami.

- Quoi ?

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui m'a valu cette réponse chaleureuse tout à l'heure.

- Tss. C'est à cause de ces foutus vendeurs par téléphone. Dès que je mets les pieds chez moi je suis harcelé. Et quand tu m'as appelé, je venais de raccrocher au nez d'un de ces emmerdeurs ! Qui d'ailleurs m'a pourri ma grasse matinée !

- Je vois.

- En plus j'ai l'impression que c'est toujours le même type au bout du fil. Toujours cette voix joyeuse…

- Je ne peux que compatir. Nous on n'a pas ce problème…En général, le numéro de Quatre ne se trouve pas dans des pochettes surprises.

- Ouais.

Heero ferma de nouveau les yeux. Parler avait fait revenir la douleur de plus belle. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant…Mais en plus avec un mal de crâne comme celui là, s'était une vraie torture. Heureusement pour lui, et pour le français, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre en général. Trowa saisi une boite de pizza qu'il proposa à Heero.

- Hn, (T'as pris quoi ?)

- … (Trois fromages, sicilienne et calzone)

- Hn… (Passe moi la calzone s'il te plait)

- … (Tiens. T'as de la bière !)

- Hn ! (Regarde dans le frigo, il doit en rester)

- …(J'te ramène quoi !)

- Hum…(Doit y avoir de la limonade et de la grenadine)

- …(Ok)

Et oui. Les dialogues entre Trowa et Heero étaient toujours comme ça. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien que les mots n'étaient plus utiles. Si leurs collègues avaient été là…oui parce qu'il faut savoir que ces deux la bossent ensemble…Donc si leurs collègues avaient été là, ils auraient disjonctés une fois de plus. Imaginé une réunion avec ces spécimens, ou bien encore un déjeuner. Il y a de quoi devenir cinglé.

Lorsque Trowa revint de la cuisine avec sa bière et la limonade, mais sans grenadine car la bouteille avait été rangée vide dans le frigo, il trouva le japonais plongé dans ses pensées. Il lui tendit son verre, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire revenir sur terre.

- …(A quoi tu pensais ?)

- Hn ! (A rien.)

- …(Menteur ! Je te connais par cœur.)

- Tss !

- …(Alors ? J'aurais peut être du dire a qui tu penses…)

- Tssss !(Tu soûles !)

- Donc tu penses au type du téléphone…

Vous allez dire que s'ils se connaissent si bien que ça, alors pourquoi ils parlent là ? Et bien, dans les discussions sérieuses, ils préféraient parler qu'autre chose. Or, là, aux yeux du français, il s'agissait d'une discussion sérieuse et il ne voulait pas comprendre quelque chose de travers.

- Sa voix me trotte dans la tête.

- Elle te trotte dans la tête ?

- Ouais. J'entends sa voix…Elle me hante.

- …

- Je te l'ai dit. Chaque fois, ou très souvent quand on m'appelle pour me revendre un truc, j'ai l'impression que c'est la même personne.

- Continue.

- Sa voix est joyeuse, douce, chaude…Presque sensuelle.

- En gros…Tu es attiré par cette personne à travers sa voix.

- En gros. Passe moi la sicilienne.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de mordre dans sa part de pizza que le téléphone sonna. Il attrapa le téléphone qui était abandonné sur le sofa et décrocha. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut cette voix derrière laquelle on pouvait aisément deviner un sourire radieux. Cette fois le type voulait lui vendre un portable quelconque. Le japonais regarda son ami et hocha la tête pour répondre à la question silencieuse de celui-ci. Il affichait un sourire qui voulait tout dire pour qui savait déchiffrer. Heero, lui, savait. Et il lut « Invite le ! Fais lui une proposition quelconque ! »

- …(Et je fais ça comment ! Baka !)

- …(Je sais pas, fais n'importe quoi !)

- Allô ? Y a quelqu'un ! Youhou !

- Hn !

- Ah ! Alors ! Mon portable vous en voulez !

- Seulement si quand je le reçois je trouve votre numéro dedans.

- Ahaha ! Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe des envois monsieur Yui.

- Donc vous connaissez mon nom…

- Evidemment ! Nous avons le nom et prénom des personnes que nous devons appeler.

- Je vois. Puis-je connaître votre nom ?

- Pourquoi pas mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone aussi.

- Votre numéro je vous l'ai déjà demandé.

- En effet. Mais pour quelles raisons vous les donnerais-je ?

- Car cela fait un moment que vous me harceler de coups de fil pour me vendre tout un tas de choses, et que votre voix me hante. Et j'aimerai pouvoir mettre un nom, et si possible un visage sur cette voix.

L'inconnu sembla réfléchir, car pendant quelques secondes le brun n'entendit que des bruits de fond. Puis soudain l'homme au bout du fil reprit la parole.

- Très bien. Vous avez gagné. Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell.

- Duo…

- Oui.

- Ce nom vous va bien. Enfin autant que je puisse en juger.

- Merci. Pour le numéro de téléphone…Je ne préfère pas.

- Je peux comprendre. Dans ce cas je vais vous le demander maintenant.

- Demander quoi !

- De venir dîner chez moi.

- Venir dîner chez vous !

- Oui. Je vous l'ai dit. Depuis que j'ai entendu votre voix, j'ai très envie de vous rencontrer et d'y mettre un visage.

- Hum…Je ne sais pas.

- Allons…Je ne vais pas vous manger…

Heero avait dit cela d'une voix plus grave, très, mais très sensuelle. Cette voix en avait fait craquer plus d'un. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réponse.

- Je…D'accord. Vous avez gagné ! Et puis qu'est-ce que je risque à part déguster un bon repas.

- Très bien. Donc on dit, chez moi…Je suppose que vous avez mon adresse aussi.

- Exact.

- Donc chez moi, mardi soir à…20h ?

- Très bien.

- Et puis si vous avez un empêchement vous savez où me joindre.

- Oui.

- Très bien. Alors à mardi Duo.

- Oui à mardi.

Heero raccrocha et regarda son ami, qui lui fit un sourire voulant dire à peu de chose près « Tu est fort…Très fort ! ». Heero reprit sa part de pizza, mais une fois de plus le téléphone ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y goûter.

- Hn ?

- C'est encore moi !

- Oui !

- Et pour le portable ?

- Ai-je vraiment besoin de répondre ?

- D'accord, pas de portable. A mardi.

Le japonais reposa le combiné, regarda sa part de pizza et soupira. Il avait décroché un rendez-vous avec l'homme mystère mais pendant ce temps là, les pizza avaient refroidit. Heureusement que quelqu'un avait inventé le micro-ondes sinon il était condamné à manger sa pizza froide et tout seul. Et oui, pendant que son pote se démenait pour avoir son dîner, Trowa s'était enfilé sa ration de pizza.

**xXx**

**Mardi 22 août 2006**

**Pov Duo**

**20h30**

C'est pas vrai ! Je suis méga en retard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi !

Voila son immeuble ! Ouf ! Bon d'accord j'ai une demi heure de retard…C'est pas ma faute s'il habite à l'autre bout de Paris quand même !

Vite l'ascenseur ! En plus il habite au sixième…

Tiens, y a une glace dans l'ascenseur. Faut dire, il est classe cet immeuble. Pas comme le mien qui va me tomber en travers de la figure un de ces jours.

C'est pas vrai j'ai encore de la terre dans les cheveux !

Me voilà devant sa porte. J'ai la trouille de frapper !

Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'accepter !

Ok ce type a une voix de dingue qui m'a empêcher de dire non, mais quand même !

Qui sait sur quoi je vais tomber ! Un vieux pervers moche et bedonnant ? Ou alors un mec à peine sortit de la puberté avec une vraie tête de calculatrice ?

Bon aller, courage Dudule ! Tu peux supporter cette épreuve !

**Fin pov Duo**

Heero regardait sa montre pour la trente huitième fois lorsque trois coups frappés à la porte résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Le japonais releva la tête, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. La main sur la poignée, il inspira profondément redoutant un peu se qu'il allait découvrir : beauté fatale ou bien crapaud baveux ?

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les deux hommes restèrent prostrés, paralysés par la beauté de l'autre. Heero se retrouva face à un jeune homme d'environ 25ans. Un teint de porcelaine, de longs cheveux châtains noués en catogan et de grands yeux aux reflets violets. Le mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit en voyant cet homme était nymphe. Il portait un jean, une chemise noire et une petite croix en argent ornait son cou. Duo, lui se retrouva face à un homme qu'il aurait qualifié de parfait. Le teint mat, les cheveux coupés courts et en bataille, des yeux du bleu le plus intense qu'il n'ait jamais vu jusqu'alors. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir assez ample et d'une chemise blanche, l'homme était à son goût.

Alors que Duo bavait mentalement sur son hôte, celui-ci lui tendit la main. L'américain la regarda quelques secondes avant de redescendre sur la terre ferme et la serra.

- Enchanté, Heero Yui.

- Duo Maxwell.

D'un simple geste du bras, le japonais invita son visiteur à pénétrer dans son appartement et il le conduisit jusqu'au salon où les attendait un apéritif. L'américain observa le salon. Il était parfaitement rangé, étonnement cela ne le surprenait pas plus que cela, il trouvait que cela collait à l'image que donnait le brun. Entièrement dans les tons noirs et écrus, la pièce était assez spacieuse sans paraître immense. Elle contenait un canapé noir, une table basse noire, table reposant sur un tapis beige bordé de noir. En face du canapé siégeait une télé d'une taille assez impressionnante aux yeux de Duo qui lui en avait une toute petite, et un peu plus loin une chaine-hifi. Enfin, parsemés sur les murs du salon, des toiles typiquement japonaises permettaient à Duo d'en apprendre plus sur les origines de son mystérieux client.

Ce dernier observait son invité scruter la pièce un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Poliment il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui proposa un rafraîchissement.

L'ambiance était assez tendue malgré la musique apaisante émie par la chaine-hifi. En effet, les deux hommes étaient assis dans les canapé, légèrement tournés l'un vers l'autre, aucun d'eux ne savaient quoi faire ou quoi dire pour engager la conversation.

- Duo ? Pouvez-vous me passer les gâteaux apéritif s'il vous plait ?

- B…bien sur.

Mais submergé par le stresse de ce rendez-vous, oui parce qu'il y a une différence entre parler avec un type au téléphone et se retrouver chez cet inconnu pour manger, le bol d'amuse-gueules échappa à Duo et se retrouva par terre.

- Je suis désolé ! Il m'a échappé ! Je vais ramasser.

- Duo, calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas un drame. Et surtout…

- Oui !

- Détendez-vous. Nous sommes là pour passer une soirée agréable.

Tout deux se retrouvèrent accroupi entre le sofa et la table afin de rattraper les gâteaux fugitifs. Entre deux récupérations, Heero leva les yeux et regarda le jeune homme confus et remarqua quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Il l'attrapa et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une petite boule de terre. Au moment où il la montra à Duo, celui-ci devint écarlate.

- Hehe. En fait c'est à cause de cela que je suis arrivé en retard…

- …_ Regard perplexe_

- Ben oui. J'ai raté mon bus. Donc je courais pour ne pas être en retard, et dans la précipitation j'ai bousculé une échelle et un pot de fleur m'est tombé dessus. D'ailleurs j'ai une jolie bosse à cause de cela.

- …

Le japonais se retenait d'éclater de rire, mais ses efforts furent vint lorsqu'il vit Duo se donner une tape sur le crâne et tirer la langue. Et, se laissant entraîner dans le fou rire, Duo se détendit peu à peu. Une fois le fou rire passé, tout en essayant de retrouver son souffle, Heero proposa à son invité de passer à table.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après s'être régalé du repas préparé par le japonais, les deux hommes prenaient le dessert sur la terrasse, autour d'une table en verre, une coupe de champagne à la main. Au cours de la soirée, le fou rire et l'alcool aidant, les langues s'étaient déliées et le dialogue instauré. Duo avait alors dit qu'en réalité il bossait pour plusieurs petites boites expliquant les appels répétitifs. Mais ce qui les expliquait surtout, et que l'américain avait fini par avouer, était que depuis la première fois où il avait eu Heero au téléphone, sa voix l'avait envoûté et qu'à chaque fois il prenait la liste de numéros contenant la fin de l'alphabet afin d'être quasiment sûr de l'avoir au bout du fil.

- Duo, tu peux me passer le coulis de framboise ?

- Tiens. Oups !

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, un récipient échappa aux doigts du châtain. Mais cette fois c'était à cause de l'alcool et non du stress, et ce n'était pas des biscuits apéritifs mais du coulis de framboise. Et le coulis de framboise, ça tache les belles chemises blanches. Duo se leva en s'excusant et se précipita du côté d'Heero pour éponger le jus avec sa pauvre serviette de table. Mais alors qu'il se penchait, deux mains vinrent encadrer son visage et une bouche se rapprocha de la sienne.

**xXx**

Deux ans plus tard, Heero Yui recevait toujours des coups de téléphones. Toujours cette même voix qu'il aimait tant, mais elle ne prononçait plus des mots pour le convaincre d'acheter tel ou tel produit. A la place, il pouvait entendre d'autres mots, des mots beaucoup plus agréables.

**OoooOoooO**

Bon, ben voila, c'est fini. Alors vous en penser quoi ? ca vous a plu j'espère ! croise les doigt

Je n'ai qu'une chose à rajouter :

Avez-vous déjà vendu une cuisine par téléphone ?

Euh, non.

Avez-vous déjà vendu quelque chose par téléphone ?

Euh, non.

Avez-vous déjà téléphoné ?

Euh, j'ai essayé, mais c'était occupé.

Hemhem, private joke.

A bientôt.

Rine-chan


End file.
